


Can't Lose Him Again

by fordisgay



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9298346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fordisgay/pseuds/fordisgay
Summary: Stanford's re-entry to this dimension plays out a little more dramatically than in canon.





	

_I trust you, i trust you i trust you i trust you itrustyouitrustyouitrustyou_

Stan sits up, body worn form the blast of energy and the absolute bear of a day he’d had, and rubs his head as if it would help the pounding there from cracking his skull against more than a couple beams. Also the basement wall is surprisingly hard, considering it’s mostly just solidified dirt. Still didn’t feel good, regardless.

Mabel’s words still ring in his ears what seems like long after, though it must’ve only been a few minutes at best since the portal finished counting down. She trusts him. Despite all he’s done, the mountains of lies he’s told, his niece still holds faith in him to… do the right thing, he supposes. She has the kind of trust in him he hasn’t felt for anyone in a long time. Not even himself, really. He can only hope it actually worked.

He jerks his head up then. Did it work? Or has he just been kidding himself with finally reactivating this damn portal? Brown eyes scan the wreckage around the basement, cataloguing Soos, Mabel, Dipper, and…

No. No, no. No no no no. This can’t be happening, it had to have worked. He got the whole thing working! He stole all kinds of parts and fuel for it! For thirty years he’s poured all his efforts in life into getting this _stupid thing working_. He _has_ to be here! He just… he has to…

Stan shakily gets to his feet, eyes frantically searching as he starts to stumble forward. No, no, come on, he’s gotta be here, please, no, where is he, please, please, _he has to be here, please_.

“Grunkle Stan?”

He barely hears his niece’s voice. It sounds far away, like a distant echo in the back of his head. He keeps moving forward, not fully of his own will, getting closer to the glowing portal. Come on, come on, please, please, where is he, where is he…

The blue glow is getting fainter by the second. No, no, please, please let him be here, he doesn’t think he can get this thing working again, not with the government sniffing around and almost arresting him for good today, come on, _come on_ -

His foot strikes something softer than the rocks and machinery fragments and dirt clods scattered around. Something with more give to it. He lowers his eyes, downward further until his gaze comes to rest upon whatever he’d inadvertently kicked. Oh. Oh god. Stan’s eyes widen in horror as he recoils for a moment, before he descends upon the limp body almost like a wild animal. Shaking him, hoping to rouse him because he _knows_ something’s terribly wrong but he doesn’t want to admit it, and getting no response. No, no. No, please, no. No no no no no-

“Stanford!” He lets out a guttural yell, terror finally taking hold of every part of him and squeezing the inside of his chest, making his mind race in a whirlwind of panic. No, no, no, no, no no no nonono- “Stanford, come on! Please!” He fumbles, pulling aside the scarf around his brother’s neck and pressing two fingers firmly against Stanford’s jugular vein. Desperate for some sign it isn’t over, he hasn’t worked _so hard_ for nothing, he hasn’t lost his twin. Please, please, he can’t lose him again, not again, he’s lost him so many times, he can’t do this again, not for good, they haven’t had any time, please, c’mon, please-

Stanford’s skin is still warm to the touch. But he’s not getting any kind of pulse, not even a sluggish one. No, no, come on, no, come on! Stan lets slip a breathless curse as he rolls Stanford on his back, ripping aside the belt strapped across his twin’s chest and the breast of Stanford’s black coat. He’s done this before. Been a long time, but the knowledge managed to stay fresh in his mind. One hand over the other, compressing over and over as his brain automatically counts. Come on. Come on, Stanford. Please, come on, come on…

Still not breathing. Still no pulse. Dammit, come _on_ , this has to work, come on, _please_ \- “C’mon,” Stan grits out through his teeth, shoving the heels of his hands down on Stanford’s chest, again and again. He didn’t bring his brother back from god only knows where just to _lose_ him completely, when he’d just got him back. He feels something give way more than it should, like something cracked. _Great_. All the broken ribs in the world won’t do his brother any good if he doesn’t _open his eyes, breathe, please, please, Stanford, **please**_. “Come on, Stanford, damn you,” he growls, vision blurring as a wet drop falls onto the inside of his glasses. _78, 79, 80, 81, 82, 83, 84858687888990919293_ -

The abrupt inhalation to his left startles him out of his count, hands lifting off Stanford’s chest as his brother coughs sharply, breathing ragged and uneven. Stan gulps air himself, trying to catch his breath. After smoking for years it’s gotten a little harder to breathe for himself, let alone another person. “Stanford?” He asks weakly, blinking in exhaustion and trying to clear his vision. Come on, please be okay, please-

“Stanley.”

It’s soft, the gruff voice only a murmur, but he’s listening so intently for any sign of Stanford being halfway alive he manages to catch it. “Stanford,” he repeats, putting a hand on his brother’s shoulder. He’s here, I’m here, I did it, he’s back, I got him back, after all these years…

It’d be okay now. It’d be okay.


End file.
